


I'll Show You

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, FtM Tim, Stephanie is the best girlfriend, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: Tim sneaks in through Stephanie's window one night, and finds a new level of confidence and trust in his loving girlfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another commission! I'll take any chance I get to write TimSteph, and especially Stephanie.

Stephanie heard the sound of her window opening, the rush of late night traffic outside. She lifted her head, her pillow shoved partially under her chest where she had been holding it, watched as Tim very carefully climbed in. She sat up, pushing her hair back out of her face, as Tim turned, pulled the window shut. He walked over, leaning in and kissing Stephanie’s cheek, his lips a little chilled from outside.

 

“Mom’s passed out,” Stephanie said, her voice not all that quiet. “She worked a double, came home and had a glass of wine. She’s out until morning when I start making noise.”

 

Tim sighed over that, giving her a smile. “Okay. Wasn’t sure if I was going to have to pass you notes or something.” Stephanie giggled, grabbed Tim by his open jacket and dragged him down into her bed. He sprawled in her blankets, squirming as she pulled herself up against his chest, slid her hands under his jacket. “That could be cute,” she offered, “but how about a little less talking?”

 

Tim grinned at that, and when Stephanie kissed him swore his entire mind short circuited. It always seemed to, even when her kisses were gentle presses of her lips to his cheek.

 

She pushed his jacket off his shoulders, and Tim squirmed out of it, sighing when Stephanie’s tongue flicked against his lips. He hooked an arm around her, felt the overly soft cotton of her tshirt, as she sprawled herself partially on top of him. The blankets tangled around them, caught around Tim’s jean clad legs, but he could feel Stephanie sliding along him despite them, figured the fabric of her shorts was riding up…

 

He gave a little groan, when her teeth tugged at his lower lip. She giggled, this almost whimsical noise, and Tim felt her chest, through her tshirt. Despite all the layers he felt the push of flesh and he pushed his hips towards her, squeezed his arm tightly around her, slid his tongue along hers, past her pretty lips. Stephanie smiled, broke the kiss just when Tim thought he was getting a little control, her blue eyes dancing despite the dark.

 

“Wanna finally try somethin’?” she asked, and Tim sucked at his tongue. Because god, he thought about it, so damn often. Lay awake precious few nights with his hand between his legs, wet fingers sliding over his clit as he thought about Stephanie’s fingers instead, wondered about all the things they could _do_.

 

“I don’t know,” Tim whispered, staring up at her ceiling. “I haven’t… and you’re…”

 

“Gorgeous? Going down in history for my bedroom skills?” Stephanie batted her eyes, and Tim reached up, shoved at her shoulder.

 

“ _More experienced_ ,” he filled in. Stephanie laughed.

 

“Yeah, I am. But that’s alright, we all gotta start somewhere. So…” she trailed off, and Tim bit his lip for a moment.

 

“Maybe… maybe I can touch you?” he asked, because it felt more comfortable, the idea of Stephanie guiding his hands, telling him what she liked. More comfortable than her seeing all of him, just yet. “If you just… you know, tell me what to do.”

 

“Boss around the boy wonder? Sign me up.” Stephanie leaned in, pecked his cheek, before she sat up properly. She grasped her tshirt, pulled it over her head, and Tim felt color and heat rising in his cheeks when she tossed it away, her messy blonde hair falling over her shoulders. Stephanie leaned back into her pillows, gave Tim this little smile that was just enough sweet and so damn alluring he squirmed. “Come over here,” she said. As Tim pushed himself up onto his knees, Stephanie tilted her head, bared her neck as he guided her hair off her shoulder and away. “Right here,” she said, pressing her index finger to her pulse. “Slow kisses are a good warm up.”

 

Tim shuffled closer, leaned in and nuzzled against Stephanie’s neck. He pressed his lips to her pulse, very slowly kissing down her neck. This wasn’t new to him, he’d kissed her here before, in those breathy makeout sessions where they always stopped with Tim flushing and stammering excuses about having to go, or why they should wrap it up.

 

He was just _nervous_ , but he wanted her so badly.

 

Stephanie gave a little sigh, as Tim reached the crook of her shoulder and neck. He turned, kissed up over the curve, dragged his teeth against the pale skin, and Stephanie’s breath hitched. She leaned back more, pulling her skin away from Tim’s mouth, pushing her shoulders back and baring her chest. Tim leaned in again, got his mouth just below the curve of her collar bone, one hand reached up to very gently skim along her breast.

 

Another little sigh, and Stephanie reached up, covered Tim’s hand with her own and pushed it firmer to her chest. Tim cupped the flesh, shivered over how warm, how soft Stephanie was, his thumb moving up and just grazing her nipple. Tim bit his lip, pressed his forehead against Stephanie and did it again, felt her chest moving with her breath. Her hand fell away, and he gave the flesh a gentle squeeze, before he moved up and pinched her nipple.

 

Stephanie gave a little yelp, jerking, and Tim pulled back, flustered. “Sorry!” he said quickly, “god, I hurt you.”

 

But she was laughing. “Not quite,” she said, arching slightly. Tim watched the way it pushed her chest forward, before he glanced down, noticed she was pushing her shorts off her hips. They slid down her thighs, until she was kicking them off, losing them in her blankets. Tim exhaled, pushing his thighs together, could feel himself getting wet. Stephanie smiled, curled her fingers and beckoned him back over. “Use your mouth,” she said, and Tim bowed his head, cupped one breast and tentatively ran his tongue over her nipple.

 

Stephanie gave a little moan, and Tim tried it again, an awkward flick.

 

“In a circle,” Stephanie whispered, and Tim listened, swirled his tongue around the rosy bud. This moan was louder, as Stephanie reached up, got her hand in his short hair and held on. She pushed him closer, into warm flesh, and Tim groaned, sucked until Stephanie was squirming. She tugged at his hair gently, her other hand reaching for his arm, clutching on and rubbing at the fabric of his button down. “You’re wearing a lot of clothes,” she mumbled, and Tim lifted his head. Instead of answering he moved to her other nipple, laved his tongue over it gently, before he sucked again.

 

Stephanie sighed, closing her eyes, moving to pet Tim’s hair now. Tim knew she wanted him to take something off, and he appreciated her desire- but more the fact that she was willing to wait, to let him decide when he was ready for that. And it wasn’t that he _didn’t_ want her hands and mouth everywhere- it was just a matter of getting the courage to get to that point.

 

He swirled his tongue around her nipple, felt her hand sliding up to his shoulder, squeezing. “ _Ah_ ,” she sighed, giving him another squeeze before her hand slid down his arm. She took his hand, pushed it between her legs, and Tim felt the _heat_ between her thighs, the thin cotton of her panties growing damp as his fingers pressed against them. He shivered, pulled off her breast and glanced down, as her hand pushed his fingers closer.

 

“I-I don’t,” he started, and Stephanie flashed him another one of _those_ smiles.

 

“I’ll show you, okay?” Tim nodded, pulled his hand back, watched as Stephanie arched her hips up, slid her panties down her legs. Tim got a glimpse of the blonde curls between her legs, before Stephanie opened her thighs, reached one hand down and rubbed over her lips. As her fingers passed back up she spread them, showed off her pink folds, the bead of her clit.

 

Tim’s breath caught, and Stephanie’s finger very slowly rolled over her clit. She sighed, eyes going half lidded, steadily but slowly touching herself. Her hips gave a little rise, and Tim whined, his hands clenching together, pushing at his own thighs. Stephanie glanced at him, pulled her hand away from her pussy and reached for one of us.

 

“How do you touch yourself?” she asked, guiding Tim’s hand towards her cunt.

 

“Not often,” Tim admitted, and Stephanie arched a brow.

 

“Well, we can fix that. Here…” She pressed his hand between her legs, let him feel the pure heat, the soft flesh. Tim slid his fingers along her pussy, before pushing past her labia, fingertips growing wet as he moved to her clit. Stephanie moaned as they passed over it, spreading her legs wider so it was easier for Tim. “Good. Just- steady. I need somethin’ constant.” Tim nodded, keeping his touches slow but as methodical and steady as he could. He could just smell Stephanie, and it was making him unbelievablely wet, making him want to shove his own hand down his jeans and awkwardly rub himself to climax.

 

Stephanie’s chest was rising with each breath. Tim licked his lips, couldn’t pull his eyes away from his hand, from each glimpse he got of her pussy. He was trying to _compare_ it to his, and he wasn’t sure if that was strange or perfect or _what_ \- but he thought Stephanie was gorgeous and he just wanted her to feel good.

 

She tipped her head back, groaning as Tim’s fingers dipped down, teased at her hole. She was so wet that Tim’s breath escaped, and he slid his slick fingers back up, circled her clit a few times. She shook, gently, before she was smiling, her eyes shut.

 

“I’ve been hoping we’d get to this point,” she admitted, and Tim bit his lip. “I think about you when I’m alone.”

 

 _Oh god_. “Yeah?” Tim asked, and Stephanie lifted her head, cracked open those gorgeous eyes and stared right at him.

 

“Yeah. I get off thinking about you coming right against my mouth.” Tim whined, higher pitched and louder, and Stephanie sat up, hooked an arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer. She kissed him, hungry and a little clumsy, and Tim was panting against her tongue, feeling like he was losing his mind. “Can I touch you? Please?” she asked, her mouth barely parted from his.

 

“But you didn’t...come yet…” Tim managed between kisses. Stephanie pulled away properly, threaded her fingers in his short hair.

 

“I know. I will- but I take a _lot_ of working up. And nothin’ gets me going like getting someone else off.” She flashed her smile, and Tim felt his heart melting. “If you don’t want me to it’s okay, but I want to offer.”

 

The thing was he _did_ so damn badly. But there was a bundle of nerves in his belly, a clawing anxiety about himself. But it was _Stephanie_ and god, he loved her- “I do,” Tim said, forced out before the fear could take hold. Before he could second guess himself.

 

Stephanie grinned, leaned in and pecked his lips. She scooted back, Tim’s hand falling from between her legs, and slid her hands up under his tshirt, along his sides. Tim shivered, her hands were so warm- “You can take off or leave on whatever makes you comfortable.”

 

Tim nodded, before he worked off his open button down, then gingerly grasped his tshirt and pulled it off. He dropped both on the bed, and Stephanie leaned in, nuzzled his ribs, just below the elastic of his sports bra. Her mouth pressed to his skin, before one hand slid up, grasped at his confined breast and squeezed. Tim sucked in a breath, as Stephanie kneaded the skin.

 

“Can I touch you here?” she asked, and Tim nodded. She lifted higher, kissed the skin along the neckline of his sports bra, her other hand joining the first. Tim shivered, felt his nipples hardening, rubbing against the heavy, confining fabric. “Have you had it on all day?”

 

“I had my binder on earlier,” Tim admitted, “switched to this when my day was done.” She nodded, and god, despite the fact that Tim had been getting her off she suddenly looked concerned.

 

“You need to breathe.” Her hands left his breasts, slide down to his waist. Tim _missed_ them. “Are you okay taking it off?”

 

She worried about him and it made Tim _hurt_ to think someone so good could love him so much. He nodded, and Stephanie sat back, let Tim pull it off himself. It took a moment, but Tim finally dropped the tight fabric aside, sucked in a deep breath and felt _good_ as his lungs expanded. Stephanie smiled, got back up on her knees, cupped Tim’s exposed breasts and settled her mouth to his neck. Tim moaned, as she sucked gently at his pulse, hard enough to turn the skin a pretty rosy red, but not hard enough to sting, to bruise. Her hands were still so damn warm, and when her fingers gently pinched Tim’s nipples he gave a hiccuped little sob, his hips canting forward.

 

“I- I need to,” he started, and one of Stephanie’s hands left his breasts, slid down his belly, began working at the fly to his jeans.

 

“I promise I’ll make you come,” she whispered, getting his jeans open far too easily. And maybe Tim thought there was some merit to her joke about her _bedroom skills_ , and that was fascinating and intimidating and-

 

His thoughts cut off when her hand slid into his own jeans, over the front of his briefs. She pressed but didn’t move, her lips moving up towards his ear.

 

“Can I touch you here?” Tim nodded, and Stephanie slid her hand lower, between his legs. Tim was soaking through his briefs, and she gave a little gasp, nuzzling into his neck. “Baby,” she whispered, “Timmy, _honey_.”

 

Tim tipped his head back, shaking all over. He was so close, he swore he was going to come without actual skin on skin contact. Her fingers pressed harder, rubbed past his lips and right onto his clit, pushing the wet fabric to the hot, sensitive skin- and Tim gasped, reached up and clung to her arms, hips bucking as he came so damn fast and hard he swore he was going to leave his body.

 

Stephanie’s fingers didn’t still until Tim’s hips stopped bucking- and even then they slowed, bringing him down carefully. Tim slumped forward, and Stephanie giggled, kissed his cheek. “Better?” she asked, and he nodded. She pulled her hand out, and Tim crawled down onto the bed, pressed his face into the pillows and took a second to just _breathe_.

 

No one had ever gotten him off before, had ever touched him aside of _himself_.

 

“Wanna come again?” Stephanie asked, and Tim rolled onto his back, stared up with wide eyes. He couldn’t believe she could even _offer_ , but her hands were going for his jeans, pulling them down a little bit. “Are you still comfortable? ‘Cause I know something that’ll blow your mind.”

 

Tim bit his lip, and in answer lifted his hips, let her pull his jeans down easier. She laughed, as they tangled on his legs, and it took some work to get them and then his briefs down- but then Tim was _naked_ in her bed, and he swore he had to be dreaming.

 

“Close your eyes,” Stephanie said, leaning in and kissing his cheek affectionately. “And if I do anything you don’t like, let me know, okay?” Tim nodded, relaxed back and closed his eyes. Stephanie smiled fondly at him for another moment, before she eased down the bed, got between his legs. Her hands pressed to his thighs, easing them open as she settled down, got comfortable. Tim worried at his lip, feeling anxious but _excited_ \- before he nearly choked at the first feeling of her tongue, licking up along his wet lips.

 

“ _Steph_ ,” he gasped, and she pushed closer, kissed him like it was his damn _mouth_ , and then her tongue was pushing past his lips, lapping up his first orgasm for a moment. Stephanie groaned, before she moved up to his clit, rolled her tongue around it. Tim’s hips bucked, his breath coming faster now. He clutched at the bed, tossed his head, arching with each flick of her tongue.

 

Her lips closed around his clit and she sucked, and Tim felt his belly going so tight it hurt. He was going to come again, he _knew it_ , and his mind could barely believe it. His toes curled, before he unfisted his hands, reached up for his own chest and squeezed, got his nipples between his fingers, pinched. He groaned, and Stephanie glanced up, echoing the pleased sound before she closed her eyes, pushing closer.

 

Her tongue moved to flicking up over his clit. Tim trembled, lost himself in long minutes of the perfect contact, until he felt his body contracting again. The knot in his belly tightened until it ached, and he lifted his hips, began pushing against her mouth, trying to ride her tongue. Stephanie grasped his thighs, fingers digging into muscle, and Tim came with a wail of her name, his shoulders digging into her bed as he arched.

 

He saw starbursts, behind his eyelids. And when he came down it was all a fuzzy black, was the pulse of his heartbeat in his head. He cracked his eyes open, slowly, watched as Stephanie sat up, licked her rosy lips and smiled.

 

“You taste so damn good.”

 

He whined, and Stephanie crawled over him, flopped down on her back. Tim turned his head, as her hand slid between her own legs, her fingers working faster, harder than they had before. He keened, and Stephanie glanced at him.

 

“Told you- getting you off would- _ah_.” She lost her words, tipping her head back. “Would get me hotter.”

 

Tim rolled onto his side, slid up against her and reached down, feeling bold in his afterglow. He pushed her hand away, replaced her fingers with his own, trying to mimic the way she had been touching herself. Stephanie moaned, let her eyes fall shut, hips lifting rhythmically to push at Tim’s fingers. She was so damn wet that Tim was shaking- or was it the post orgasmic bliss?

 

He had no idea anymore.

 

Stephanie’s thighs trembled, and Tim leaned over, got his lips around one of her nipples. He rolled his tongue over the bud, and she was suddenly reaching down, grasping his hand and pushing it _hard_ against her clit, as she ground into him. His teeth scraped her nipple, and she gasped, eyes snapping open with a strangled moan as she came.

 

Tim felt her shake. He tried to pull his hand away but she kept him there, riding it out and out and _out_ , so damn long Tim wondered how it could really last like that? But when she finally relaxed, her hand falling away, he rolled back to his back, studied his hand for a moment.

 

And then popped his fingers into his mouth. He rolled his tongue over them, tasted her, groaned because he wanted _more_. When he pulled them out, looked over, Stephanie was watching.

 

“Don’t worry,” she said, “I’ll teach you how to eat pussy next.”

 

Tim flushed, didn’t even know what to say- and didn’t have to find anything. Stephanie was grabbing her blanket, pulling it up over them and pulling him into her arms, kissing his forehead.

 

“But another night,” she continued, as their legs tangled together. “I’m pretty exhausted now.”

 

“Should I go?” Tim asked, thinking about Stephanie’s mom, still passed out downstairs. God, how could _anyone_ sleep through the noises they made?

 

“Nah,” she whispered, “it’s fine. Just sneak out in the morning.” Tim nodded, relaxing more. For a moment he thought to untangle from her, to put his clothes back on at least- but she was warm, soft, and he was _comfortable_ , as he was.

 

And it felt good, to be okay like this with someone. Felt okay in so many damn ways that Tim could only smile as he closed his eyes, happy to drift back into his own afterglow.


End file.
